


The Way You Make Me Feel

by Patandscrewharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's not really part of the story, i don't know how to tag, i dont know, ikea au, there's some miner ziam, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patandscrewharry/pseuds/Patandscrewharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the footsteps finally landed in front of the wardrobe he was in he jumped out while screaming, “FOR NARNIA!”</p>
<p>He landed on top of the body while laughing hysterically. It was perfect; he was pretty much straddling him. He was still laughing as he looked down to see Zayn’s reaction. He ended up choking back his laugh when he saw whom exactly he was straddling. </p>
<p>also known as Louis tries to prank Zayn in Ikea and ends up falling on Harry instead AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, please be nice. i know it's not the best. i just read it over a couple times so i hope there's not too many mistakes.
> 
> based off of this [prompt](http://patandscrewharry.tumblr.com/post/123694107524/zavenclaw-whataremylines-i-jumped-out-of-a) on tumblr 
> 
> title from the Michael Jackson song

Louis wakes up to Zayn pounding on his door in the loudest way.

 

“Lou wake up! We have to get to Ikea before it closes. You promised we’d buy some stuff for the flat today.”

 

Louis rolls to his side with a groan. Zayn and him had just moved into their new flat about a month ago and they still didn’t have all the necessary furniture that most homes had. Like chairs and a table.

 

Louis didn’t mind. He could just eat in his bed, but Zayn was starting to worry about all the crumbs he was making.

 

He eventually rolled out of bed to get ready. Throwing on a pair of joggers and a loose grey shirt and a beanie. Not like he had anyone to impress, recently experiencing a dry spell that even the Sahara desert would feel bad for him.

 

Walking out of his room he spots Zayn waiting for him on the beanbag chair Louis brought from his moms house. With his big brown eyes that were famed by amazing eyelashes, to his chiseled jaw line, to his perfect skin tone of a mix of olive and tan he looked ready to go out more then just going to Ikea. Even his hair was slicked up in a quiff that some could only imagine achieving.

 

Sometimes Louis wished that him and Zayn hadn’t of been just friends. When they first meet in the first year of uni Louis started to hit on him very hard. Unfortunately he already had a boyfriend, Liam, who ended up being one of his best mates.

 

Liam and Zayn were actually going to move in together this year instead, but Liam ended up having some family issues so he had to stay at home to help out. So Louis took the spot as roommate instead.

 

“Hey, you finally ready to go?” Zayn asked from his lounged position.

 

“Yeah, lets get ourselves some actual furniture.”

 

*****

Ikea was so big. Like, too big. Louis had already almost lost Zayn, twice. It definitely gave him some ideas on how to prank him.

 

They were just passing by the bedroom section when he saw the rows of wardrobes.

 

It was like a light went off in Louis head. As soon as Zayn turned his back, Louis raced over to one and jumped in.

 

It was nice, pretty roomy for a wardrobe. He made sure the door was closed while he waited for Zayn’s footfalls to show up close to where he was.

 

After a few minutes of waiting in the dark crowded space Louis was about to give up. Just as he was reaching for the door he heard it. Footsteps.

 

They were slowly getting closer and closer. The excitement was too much. Louis was practically vibrating with the need to jump out and scare Zayn.

 

Just as the footsteps finally landed in front of the wardrobe he was in he jumped out while screaming, “FOR NARNIA!”

 

He landed on top of the body while laughing hysterically. It was perfect; he was pretty much straddling him. He was still laughing as he looked down to see Zayn’s reaction. He ended up choking back his laugh when he saw whom exactly he was straddling.

 

The boy beneath him was beautiful. Well not full boy, no, more like boy/man. He was probably around Louis age, maybe younger. His curly hair was fanned out around his head like a halo. His wide green eyes open in surprise and his pretty pink mouth pated in an ‘oh’ shape. Now that Louis thought about it the body he was straddling was definitely not Zayn’s. This boy had a longer body and was not as lithe as Zayn. No, Louis could feel this boys’ thighs twitch from where he was seated, and they felt like very nice thighs indeed. All that ended up coming out of his mouth was, “You’re not Zayn.”

 

The boy smiled, his perfect white teeth on display and, oh my, were those dimples? Yep, those where definitely dimples. So deep they looked like craters in the boys cheeks.

 

“No, I suppose I’m not,” dimples drawled. His voice was so deep and slow it was almost soothing to listen too. All Louis could do was stare.

 

“Did you just try to recreate a Narnia scene?” dimples asked.

 

“Oh, yeah. I was trying to surprise my friend but he seems to have wandered off somewhere.”

 

He’s still sitting on the boy when Zayn finally wanders over, smirk on his face. “Who’s this?” he asks in the most condescending tone ever.

 

“Hiya, I’m Harry” dimp-Harry responds. Harry turns his head to give Zayn a friendly smile and small wave and, oh yeah, Louis’ still sitting on top of him.

 

He quickly gets up and holds out his hand for Harry to take a hold of. Harry grabs it and Louis pulls him up. All of the sudden they’re standing toe to toe with each other and Louis realizes just how tall Harry is. With his hair now being pulled down by gravity it’s almost down to his shoulders and Louis didn’t realize how attracted he would find that.

 

“So, Harry, what brings you to Ikea?” Louis asks while still holding his hand.

 

“Oh, my friend is looking for a new wardrobe for his room.” Harry smirks, finally letting go and taking a step back. Louis already misses his warmth.

 

“Well, you can tell him that this one is quite nice. It’s very roomy, can fit a whole person inside.”

 

Harry laughs at that and it sounds like angles singing to Louis ears. He wants to hear that sound every day.

 

“Yeah, I’ll suggest it.” They stand there smiling at each other when Zayn coughs very obviously in the background. Louis watches Harry blink as if being pulled out of a trance.

 

“So, uh Harry, if you ever need help to find Narnia, maybe you could text me? I could show you how to get there.” Louis says it quick, like pulling off a Band-Aid. He’s pretty sure Harry’s into him, but it’s always a bit nerve wracking when Louis’ not one hundred percent sure.

 

And then Harry says the best thing ever, “Sure,” and he hands Louis his phone.

 

He takes it and saves his name under Peter Pevensie, because he actually is quite a big fan of the chronicles of Narnia, and hands it back to Harry.

 

“Well, I best be off to find my friend, but it was very nice to meet you…?” Harry says, looking at Louis expectantly.

 

“Louis.”

 

“Louis.” Harry has a deep dimpled smile as he turns to walk away. Just as he’s about to round a corner he takes one more look back and smiles again.

 

Louis doesn’t know how long he stands there watching where Harry’s figure retreated until he feels a hand smack the back of his head.

 

He turns to find Zayn standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

 

“Nice day for Ikea, eh?” Zayn says.

 

“Yeah, great day,” Louis responds in a daze.

 

****

Later that evening he gets a text from an unknown number saying, _do they really have Turkish delight in Narnia?_

 

Louis smiles down at his phone and thinks, yeah, Ikea is pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://patandscrewharry.tumblr.com) here


End file.
